Everything
by ilovedracomalfoy22
Summary: Hermione is living with Harry, but they aren't together. They're closer to ever, but hermione wants them to be closer. Will she ruin their friendship with her lust for more? Is Hermione really cured of her eating disorder? Read to find out! Post/hogwarts
1. It's Cold Outside

**I don't own anything Harry Potter related. But I'd take Draco and Harry. D**

**I got the idea from my cousin having an eating disorder. But the rest just popped out my head because I wanted to do a HArry/Hermione. **

**Chapter 1**

Harry was anything you'd ever want; he was brave, sweet, thoughtful, romantic, caring, adventurous, and above all, sexy. Now, Hermione had always known how cute harry was, but never thought much on it. He was like her brother, and she wasn't too big a fan of incest. It wasn't like he'd even consider her anyway. No, she wouldn't let herself think that.

She knew Harry loved her… in that brotherly type of way. She was his 'little sister' in everyway, and it would probably be weird to him if they became more than best friends. She had no one to confide this in; Ginny was obsessed with Harry and would make her feel awful, Ron was concentrating on Luna at the moment, and would probably end up telling Harry.

Hermione didn't really have any close friends other then them, and of course she couldn't tell Harry. They were now out of school, Voldemort dead and peace throughout their land. Hermione and Harry lived together in a flat, since they were so close and they decided it wouldn't be weird for the both of them. Ron lived with Luna in a house they had built over the last couple of years, and Luna was two months pregnant.

On a chilly winter day, after they had visited Luna and Ron, Hermione and Harry walked into their flat. Snowflakes were covering Hermione's wavy, soft hair and just about everything else on her. Harry looked at her and laughed. He took a warm hand and wiped the cold snowflakes from her cheek. "Alright, 'Mione?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah." She smiled back, "How is it that your hands are always so warm?" Harry shrugged and started taking off his boots. "Magic." Hermione laughed and started pulling off her jacket. Once they were down to their clothes, Hermione found hers were soaking wet. Harry laughed and shooed her off. "Go change. I'll make us some hot pumpkin juice. Savvy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Thanks, Harry." She started walking to her room, and Harry walked to the thermostat and turned the heat on. "Make sure you put something warm on, 'Mione. We know you're cute, but I don't want you getting sick."

Hermione laughed, but inside she felt tingly. She hid it well. "You always take such good care of me." She said from her room, pulling off her wet pants and shirt. She put on some of Harry's old sweat pants that were way too big, and a black cashmere sweater that looked too nice to be slept in. "I have to, since, well, you know." He said, just loud enough for her to hear.

She suddenly felt queasy and had a sudden headache. She was thankful he hadn't said what 'it' was. In the last year, Harry had found out about Hermione's eating disorder that she'd had since fourth year. Of course, Harry had helped her through it, and she had fallen even harder for him. Hermione soon grew sick of being alone, even if it was for a few minutes, and ran into the room with Harry.

He was sitting on the couch, two steaming mugs on the chestnut coffee table in front of him. He patted the seat next to him, and Hermione walked over and sat down. She grabbed her mug and Harry grabbed his, with one hand, he pulled her against him and wrapped that arm around Hermione's middle. It made her melancholy to think about how different this must feel to him then it felt to her.

They sat in silence for a while, sipping their drinks and enjoying each others company. When Hermione's mug was half empty, she sighed and blew the steam still flowing from the top. "Thank you." She said softly. Harry raised an eyebrow and took another drink. "For what."

Hermione turned her head so she could see him. "For everything."

**I'm sorry it's short, I'll make up with the next chapter.**


	2. Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** Is this truly necessary? You taunted me enough, thanks.

**Chapter2**

Hermione had fallen asleep on Harry's chest that night when they were done with their drinks. Harry had carried her to his room and let her sleep in his bed. Before she had fallen asleep, she had asked him not to leave her alone. He was familiar with this; she had asked this of him often when she was afraid of having a relapse. Hermione had been sick for a long time, and was lucky to have recovered as well as she had.

She was often sick, and sometimes had nightmares. Harry had nightmares, too. About that night he had found out. She was laying on the floor on the bathroom, black stuff and blood everywhere. Hermione was naked except for underwear and Harry had about cried at how far her bones stuck out from her skin.

She was a living skeleton; every bone in her body was prominent. It seemed like she had no muscle, just skin and bone. Yet she still believed herself to be overweight. Harry had run to get her a t-shirt and call 911. He held her limp, lifeless body in his arms and started to cry. Her pulse was too faint and she breathed maybe every twenty seconds or so. He was sure she would die.

But she hadn't, that's how strong she was. Harry barely let her out of his sight after that, he felt protective of her. Everyday he would make sure she ate more and more each day. He'd make her healthy treats that helped her get back to normal. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her. He'd have to jump down in the hole with her. There was no way he could live without her.

As he sat at the foot of his bed, watching her chest rise and fall slowly, he felt a tear fall down his face. He wiped it away, scared for the world to see, and climbed in bed next to her. His best friend, his heart and soul. Sadly, they'd be nothing more. He had tried giving up long ago, by beginning to get involved with Ginny and Cho. But he didn't feel for them what he felt for Hermione.

He kissed her soft cheek and when she shivered, he pulled the covers higher over her. He wrapped an arm over her, to warm her up even more, and found himself slowly drifting to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, she found the room even colder than she remembered. Hermione smiled at Harry's sleeping body and cuddled closer to him. He stirred and she closed her eyes shut, trying to feign sleep. Harry opened an eye, unbeknownst to Hermione, and she opened an eye too. Harry smiled at her and noticed how close they were. "You up?" Hermione nodded and they both laughed. "Want me to make you breakfast?" He asked, staring to move around. "It's alright; I'm not really hungry…" Hermione said, not looking at Harry; she knew what he'd say.

"Are you going to eat at all today?" Harry could tell by her expression that she wasn't intending to. "Come on, 'Mione. I'm making you breakfast." Hermione lay flat on her back and started pinching the nonexistent fat on her stomach. "But I've gained so much weigh, Harry…"

Harry sighed, and rubbed his eyes. "_Hermione._ You are eating today. I'm not going to let you do this to yourself." He slapped her hand from under the covers like a teacher would a misbehaving student. "And stop doing that, you don't have an ounce of fat on you."

_Then why don't you like me?_ She wanted to scream. _Why don't I amount to someone you might want to date… or love?_

Hermione started crying and Harry wiped them away. "You'll be fine. Come on." Hermione sighed and got out of the bed. Her sweater had ridden up over her ribs, and Harry smiled at the significant difference from that night. The pants she wore were his, and they fell low on her hips; the rim of her silk underwear showed.

Harry got out of bed, too and walked over to her, still standing in the same spot. He gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay, 'Mione. You know I'm here for you."He let go of her and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the kitchen. She sat at a small table where she could still see him and started drumming her hands on the table.

As Harry was washing his hands, he looked over his shoulder at her and sighed. "You know you aren't supposed to be doing that." He muttered, knowing she wouldn't listen. He walked to the cabinet and pulled out two plates and two cups. He put them on the counter and then walked over to the refrigerator. He pulled out a bowl full of fruit salad, courtesy of Ron and Luna, and a jug of cold pumpkin juice. He put those on the counter two, and started making their breakfast.

He took a spoon and two forks out of the drawer in front of him and put a fork on each plate. He used the spoon to scoop fruit onto each of their plates. He put that down and poured the sweet juice into each of their cups. He made them each a piece of toast and then put away all supplies he had used. He threw the spoon into the sink and bought over both of their plates. He gave Hermione hers and put his across from her. Then he went back to get their drinks. He gave her a drink and took one for himself.

Finally, he could sit down and just eat. He noticed Hermione taking small bites, and when she saw him looking at her, she smiled and said, "Thanks." He couldn't help but smile back at her; she seemed too happy and content. He didn't want to have to bother her with all these rules and regulations but they were for her own good.

Surprisingly, Hermione finished before Harry, and she volunteered to wash out the dishes. Grateful for the help, Harry finished his meal and handed it off to Hermione. "So what are you planning on doing today, Mr. Potter?" she asked over the sound of the water. She looked at the palms of her hands and shivered; she hated when the veins showed through when she got cold.

"I don't know. Probably mess around with my best friend." Hermione smiled, thinking about how much she wishes he meant that in the literal sense of 'mess around'. She finished washing and putting away the dishes and stood against the frame of the doorway to their rooms. "I think I'll take a shower, and then we can do whatever, alright?"

"Sure, Miss Granger." Hermione laughed and waved to him, then retreated to their bathroom. The place her secret had fell out there in the open for everyone to see. She was still a little frightened to be in there alone, but she knew that Harry was taking good care of her, and as long as her progress continued, she would never lay on the cold floor of the bathroom again. She stripped down and stepped into the shower.

The warm water seemed to wash away some of her problems. An emotional cleansing. Her mind wandered off to the careless land of Harry. And she wondered what they would get up to today.

**I hope this wasn't too short. I'm kind of tired and zoney so it probably isn't too good either. Review if you'd like.**


End file.
